shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Part
Missing Part is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the deserted bazaar. Story The party tries to head to the Accelerator to confront Shadow, but they are stopped in their tracks when they arrived at the bazaar. The Erasers have crowded the place, alongside them is Gizmo, who sarcastically comments that the Descendant has the talent of popping up whenever he has an urgent business. He taunts the party by saying that Shadow got the child already and the Erasers will erase this place. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Eraser before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Eraser *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Final Countdown (Flail & Shield) *Armor: Shine *Helm: Aura *Ranged Weapon: Citadel (Bullet Gun) Set Ability *'Condensing Eraser ' Every successful block adds 20% to his Shadow Energy. Eraser recharges this ability by hitting the player. Perks *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Meteorite' Spins the flail vertically for a second, before swinging the flail upward into the sky. After a moment, the Eraser pulls the flail down, bringing along a giant meteorite to crush the player. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming another chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over his head and slamming them into the ground three times. *'Removal ' Fires shadow blast from the gun twice towards the ground. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by the blast. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Missing Part (1).jpg Missing Part (2).jpg Missing Part (3).jpg Missing Part (4).jpg Missing Part (5).jpg Missing Part (6).jpg Missing Part (7).jpg Missing Part (8).jpg Missing Part (9).jpg Missing Part (10).jpg Missing Part (11).jpg Missing Part (12).jpg Missing Part (13).jpg Missing Part (14).jpg Missing Part (15).jpg Missing Part (16).jpg Missing Part (17).jpg Missing Part (18).jpg Missing Part (19).jpg|If player loses Missing Part (20).jpg Missing Part (21).jpg Missing Part (22).jpg Missing Part (23).jpg Missing Part (24).jpg|If player wins Missing Part (25).jpg Missing Part (26).jpg Missing Part (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)